mlpfandomcom-20200223-history
Gallus
to |misc2 = Wings and tailfeathers |misc2text = Moderate cerulean |misc3 = Talons and beak |misc3text = Brilliant amber |voice = Gavin Langelo (English) Antti L. J. Pääkkönen (Finnish) Gilles Poncelet (European French) Jan Marczewski (Polish) |headercolor = #33AFDB |headerfontcolor = #FAE1AB}} Gallus is a male griffon and one of the "Young Six" who appears in season eight of the show as a student at Twilight Sparkle's School of Friendship.__TOC__ Depiction in the series In the season eight premiere School Daze - Part 1 and Part 2, Gallus enrolls in Twilight Sparkle's School of Friendship as a student, having been brought to Ponyville by Grampa Gruff to represent the griffons. In his debut, he acts sarcastic towards Sandbar and teases Rainbow Dash over her supposed coolness. When Twilight's strict adherence to the Equestria Education Assocation's guidelines cause the school courses to be dull and boring, Gallus antagonizes his fellow students out of frustration, only getting along with the equally standoffish Smolder. When Gallus later cuts class with Smolder, Sandbar, Yona, Ocellus, and Silverstream, the six hang out together and end up becoming good friends. When they return to school for Friends and Family Day, they accidentally ruin the event and cause damage to the school, Chancellor Neighsay of the EEA perceives their fun and games as an attack orchestrated by other non-pony creatures, and the offended tribe leaders pull their students out of school, including Gallus. Not wanting to say goodbye to each other after the school is closed, Gallus and his friends go into hiding at the Castle of the Two Sisters. Though the six have fun together at first, they soon come under attack by ferocious puckwudgies, and the Mane Six save them. When Gallus and his friends are asked to come back to school, they are reluctant to continue their boring lessons, but Twilight and the others assure them things will be better and more fun than before. After Twilight defies the authority of Chancellor Neighsay and reopens the School of Friendship, Gallus successfully pleads with Grampa Gruff to let him re-enroll. In Horse Play, Gallus takes part in Twilight's play about Princess Celestia. In The Parent Map, Gallus appears flying outside the Castle of Friendship. In Non-Compete Clause, Gallus and his classmates go on a teamwork field trip with Applejack and Rainbow Dash, but due to their arguing, the students become irritated as their activities result in disaster. When they reach a ravine on their nature walk, Gallus suggests that they fly everyone over it in order to get back to the school as soon as possible, but Applejack and Rainbow are so determined to show their students about doing teamwork to build a bridge, that they end up dangling over a river full of bite-acudas. Though Gallus slightly jokes about leaving them, he agrees to help rescue them, assisting Silverstream to carry them back to safety. At the end of the trip, Gallus and his classmates tell Twilight that Applejack and Rainbow taught them how to work together by showing them the opposite of teamwork, and vote for both of them for the next teacher of the month award. In Molt Down, Gallus briefly appears on the balcony of the School of Friendship, alongside Silverstream and Yona. Other depictions Storybooks Gallus appears on the cover of the adaptation Meet the New Class. Commercials Gallus appears in the promotional video Saved by My Friends. Appearances | | | | | | | | | | | }} Starting with The Maud Couple, Gallus also appears in the theme song. Personality Among the Young Six, Gallus is portrayed as sarcastic and rude, similar to most griffons. Like Smolder, he is resistant to the idea of friendship and openly ridicules others like Sandbar and Yona. After getting to know some of his fellow students, however, he acts more friendly and warm but maintains some level of nonchalance. Quotes Gallery See also * References Category:Griffons Category:School of Friendship students Category:Supporting characters Category:Young Six